Jim Ricker
James "Jim" Ricker was an old friend of Jack Bauer from the Gulf War. After allegedly dying, Ricker set up a base of weaponry and classified government files. Jack visited Ricker's apartment in Manhattan to acquire needed weapons and equipment during Day 8. Before Day 8 Ricker was born in San Francisco, California. He attended West Point Military Academy. At some point during the 1990s, Jim had been a comrade to Jack in the United States Special Forces during the Gulf War, and was a respected operative. The two parted once Jack was first recruited into CTU. At some point prior to Day 8, Ricker was assigned to Damascus where Jack was instrumental in saving Ricker's life. Seven years before Day 8, Jim was allegedly killed following a chemical plant explosion in Basra that left him scarred. He disappeared following this incident and changed his name to Simon Strocker to protect his true identity. Under his Strocker alias he obtained a New York State drivers license with an address in Suffolk County - 9883 Aldrich Lane. That license listed his date of birth as June 3rd, 1963. He was also a former CIA operative. 18 months before Day 8 Ricker moved to a apartment at 11 Mercer Street in New York City, where he kept a vast arsenal of advanced U.S. military weapons and surveillance equipment. Day 8 ]] Shortly after 10:00am, Jack was on the run and out of people to rely on. He called Jim, who was living in an underground room, to ask for weapons and a surveillance package to aide him in capturing Dana Walsh who was being transported to a detention center. Jim was reluctant because of Jack's fugitive status, but relented when Jack reminded him that he'd helped him out in the past and needed a favor returned. Jim agreed to help. When Jack arrived, he was brief and aloof to Jim's presence. Jim had an arsenal ready of several assault rifles, grenades, knives and surveillance equipment. Jack called Chloe O'Brian who was his supposed contact within CTU New York. Before leaving, Jack asked Jim to be on stand-by in case he needed help again. Jim told him that the debt he owed him was paid. After asking him as a friend, Jim relented and agreed to assist Jack if he needed him again. After gaining evidence that implicated the Russians in the day's events, Jack called Jim to ask him to ID a man in the video evidence. As Jack arrived, Jim was not pleased that Jack was wanted by every law enforcement agency in the city. Jim said he wanted to help, but needed to know the whole story. Jack told him that the Russians had took Renee Walker from him. Jim then agreed to help and told Jack that the man in the video was Pavel Tokarev. Later, Jack went to a shopping mall to meet up with Meredith Reed to present her the evidence of the Russians' involvement in the events. When Pavel was about to take a clear shot at Jack, Jim put a gun to his head and took Pavel hostage. After defeating Pavel's cohorts, Jim and his hostage left with Jack and Meredith. The four later got to an abandoned warehouse where Jim told Pavel to empty his pockets. He later took Meredith to another room so he could keep an eye on her while she viewed the evidence. After Jack learned that Pavel was working with Charles Logan, Jack asked Jim to go back to his place and trace the call. Minutes later, Jim called Jack and revealed his disappointment that he wasn't told the target was a former President, but still gave him Logan's location. Jim warned his friend that he was going down a path he could never return from, and Jack said that he knew that. Jack thanked Jim for his help, told him to delete anything that traced back to him, and said one final farewell. After Jim deleted all evidence that traced him to Jack, Cole Ortiz forced his way into Jim's residence to question him about Jack's whereabouts. At gunpoint, Cole told Jim that Jack was targeted for murder, and could repay Jack for saving his life by telling him where Jack was. Jim simply told Cole that Jack knew what he was getting into. Cole put down his gun and turned to leave, but Jim stopped him and revealed Jack's plan to protect his friend. Background information and notes * Jim Ricker is one of the few along with Carl Benton and Peter Madsen associated with Jack Bauer's special forces operations who did not serve in "Operation Nightfall" mission prior to Day 1. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:CIA personnel Category:Arms dealers Category:Living characters